Hitherto, as a method for manufacturing a battery, there has been known a method of assembling a battery by sandwiching a separator between a positive electrode and a negative electrode in order to prevent shortcircuiting between the electrodes to thereby assemble an electrode/separator laminate and, if necessary after rolling up or laminating, incorporating the electrode/separator laminate in a battery container, then injecting an electrolytic solution into the battery container.
In such battery-manufacturing method, however, each member of the electrode and the separator is liable to mutually deviate upon storage or conveyance of the electrode/separator laminate and, as a result, there have been a problem of a low productivity of batteries and a problem that non-conforming products are liable to be produced. Also, when batteries manufactured from such laminates are used, they might possibly undergo swelling or contraction of the separator to deteriorate battery characteristics or to cause inner shortcircuiting which leads to an increase in temperature of the battery and, in some cases, even to breakage of the battery.
On the other hand, in manufacturing a battery of, particularly, a laminate type, there has been employed, in many cases, a method of bonding an electrode to a separator by using a polyvinylidene fluoride resin solution as an adhesive, and removing a solvent used in the above-mentioned resin solution under reduced pressure. However, this method involves a problems that the steps are complicated, that quality of the resultant products are difficult to stabilize, and that adhesion between the electrode and the separator is insufficient.